


Sweet Intentions

by Fuzztacular



Series: The Sweet Things in Life [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzztacular/pseuds/Fuzztacular
Summary: Leo's having a rough night. Can you help him cope?





	Sweet Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> The bolded text are lyrics to the song Run Away from the album Beautiful Monster by Sky-Pony. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XeUgMEBKXdU

       “That’s it!  I’m sick and tired of this constant arguing!  We can’t act like a team for more than a few hours anymore without one of you starting up again!  All I ask is for a little cooperation, and you can’t even do that one thing!  We’re done for the night; go home!”  In the silence that followed his tirade, Leonardo stalked off, not bothering to see if his brothers would actually head back to the lair.  He wouldn’t blame them for not following orders this time; even he wasn’t following them. 

**The higher you climb the farther the fall, baby.**

**The harder you try the thicker the wall.**

**So maybe that why I feel so tired; and I don’t feel like trying at all.**

       A soft tapping broke the peace and quiet that had engulfed your home.  You jumped a bit in surprise, glanced at the clock, and headed towards the noise coming from your living room window.  Opening the curtain, you immediately started back pedaling to make room for Leo who was already half over the sill.  ‘Early and impatient,’ you thought to yourself, ‘that’s not a good sign.’  The look on his face confirmed it.  Giving him a sympathetic glance, you were about to go for a hug when you realized your book was still clutched in hand. 

       “Did I interrupt?” Leo asked forlorn. 

       You marked your page and set the book down, finally able to collect on that hug, but stealing a quick kiss while you were close.  “No, I was just reading to kill time waiting for you.”  Staying comfortable in his embrace, which you could tell he needed, you contemplated your relationship with the strong, steadfast turtle.  It had been a few years since the two of you had become an official couple, though you had been close well before that.  You had each been the rock the other could rely on when you needed a steady foundation, whether it was sound advice, someone to listen, or a shoulder to cry on.  Your relationship flourished with love, support, and everything else needed, thanks to that sturdy groundwork.  A cool fall breeze pulled you from your thoughts as you realized he hadn’t closed the window.  You turned your gaze to him pulling back a bit before tilting your head towards the window with a quizzical look.

       Knowing exactly what you meant, he responded, “I was hoping you’d come out with me for some fresh air.”

**I want to just run away.  Why can’t we just run away?**

**They wouldn’t miss us anyway.  Would they?**  

       Nodding in agreement, you went to collect your shoes, jacket, and a blanket to sit on.  You figured the tee shirt and sweat pants you wore would be fine for what he had planned; no one else would see you and you definitely did not want to make him wait any longer.  His attention had drifted back out the window before you approached again, a gentle touch on the arm let him know you were ready.  Ever the gentleman, he gathered the blanket from you, proceeded out the window onto the fire escape, and helped you through before escorting you to the rooftop.  Finally settled on his favorite ledge overlooking the city, you leaned into his side.  All of this had become somewhat of a habit whenever he was upset about something.  “Do you want to talk about it?” you softly pry since it had been a while and he hadn’t done or said much of anything yet; you knew this would likely open the flood gates. 

       Sighing, he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and proceeded to tell you all about his night.  It had started while on patrol.  He and his brothers had caught a group of The Foot attempting to break into a building.  They had managed to stop them after a rough battle, but the opposing ninja clan had escaped before the turtles could catch one for interrogation.  Raphael, or course, immediately started the bickering, blaming everything that went wrong on everyone else.  Michelangelo and Donatello, each loudly defended their own actions, spreading more blame in the process.  The leader saw the situation was about to turn violent and admitted to completely losing his cool.  “I can’t count the number of times this has happened in the past month, and their attitudes are just getting worse,” he lamented.  “I don’t know how to stop it; I’ve done everything I can think of.  I just,” sighing again, he paused. “Maybe I’m just not cut out to be leader.”

**The harder you fought the lower the score, baby.**

**And whatever you got you could always have more.**

**So maybe that’s why I get so frightened that I can’t keep on fighting no more.**

       You knew there wasn’t much you could do to help his predicament, but you still wanted to comfort him at the very least.  Curling your fingers around the ones laying on your shoulder, you let your cheek rest against that same hand.  His fingers curled lightly at the contact allowing you to take your time to decide on a reply.  You had known he was having a rough go of it lately, partly due to the increased frequency of this exact circumstance.  But you had also noticed the lingering tension running deep between the brothers the few times you had the opportunity to visit.  It had to be just as hard on the others as your best friend-turned-lover.  “I’m sorry you have to go through all this.  I wish I had an answer for all of your problems, or that I could help you at all,” you conceded.

       Leo brought his free hand to your chin, encouraging you to face him.  When you did, he captured your lips in a long, sedate kiss.  You couldn’t help but feel as if he was trying to regenerate his love and patience through the affectionate contact.  Breaking apart and removing his arm from your shoulder, he takes your hands in his much bigger ones and rests his forehead against yours.  “Having you here with me, like this, just listening, is helping me.” 

       You savored the moment until a thought crossed your mind, “We should go somewhere.”  He leaned away after a second, confusion written all over his face.  You climb into his lap, arms wrapping around his neck, and wistfully whisper into his ear.  “You know, just pack our bags and escape for a while.  We could take off together leaving our lives and all of our problems behind, spend some time just the two of us.”

**I want to just disappear.  Why can’t we just disappear?**

**Just you and me we could leave them here.  Why don’t we just leave them here?**

**Got nothing to lose and less to fear, let’s disappear.**

       The small selfish part of Leo’s brain knew what you meant and agreed whole heartedly.  But being the rational and responsible turtle he was, he knew it was out of the question.  That normally insignificant portion of his psyche was being very vocal now however.  It tempted him with images of the two of you perched on a log in the midst of an empty beach snuggled together looking out across the ocean, hiking hand in hand up a winding path through crisp mountain air, or entwined on a big soft bed making love before a crackling fire place in a solitary cabin in the woods.  He couldn’t get enough of you and definitely wanted more.  The devil on his shoulder reminded him of the idiom ‘distance makes the heart grow fonder’ and how he and his brothers could use a bit of both.  Heck, they’d probably appreciate his absence.  He insisted they would tear each other apart if he left for that long; besides, what if they got into trouble and he wasn’t there?  He could argue with himself about this for days on end, but deep inside he knew he would be the ever dutiful son and brother and carry on with his appointed role.  Your words continued to echo in his mind though.

**Let’s disappear.**

**Let’s disappear.**

       He groaned, shifting back slightly so he could look at you.  Seeing the war of emotions crossing his expression, you offered him a half smile filled with love and accompanied by an apology.  “I know,” you stated, pulling him back into a tight embrace, caressing the back of his neck.  Internally you reprimanded yourself for the conflict you caused within him.  You knew exactly how bad he wanted the pretty picture you’d painted for him; you knew what he would give to protect and support his family, and you knew how those needs were sometimes at odds with one another.  But, none of that stopped you from yearning for the impossible.

       He sighed in longing, “Maybe one day.”


End file.
